


Come, gentle night

by Sleepyfangirlx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Death, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gun Violence, Human AU, Lots of Angst, Romeo and Juliet References, answered prompt, dystopian au, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfangirlx/pseuds/Sleepyfangirlx
Summary: They should not have met. They should not have stayed together. They were on opposite sides of this war. Feyre’s former lover was a general in this war. But against all the odds they had found each other. Two stars in the sky destained to collide.OrThe Courts are at war and Feyre and Rhys are caught in the middle.





	Come, gentle night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I’m dying and I’m confessing my love for you
> 
> Sorry for any spag errors!

_Two households, both alike in dignity  
(In fair Prythian, where we lay our scene),_

Sacrifice.

War requires sacrifice.

And all they wanted to do was live life without fear.

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

The war that raged around them had been fought for centuries. Ancient grudges that never died. And here, Feyre sat surrounded by bloodshed, holding Rhysand in her arms.

They should not have met. They should not have stayed together. They were on opposite sides of this war. Feyre’s former lover was a general in this war. But against all the odds they had found each other. Two stars in the sky destined to collide.

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross’d lovers take their life;_

“Stay with me, Rhys. Stay with me.”

Feyre tried to stand. Blood leaked from the bullet wound on her arm. She hooked her arms under Rhy’s arms and attempted to drag him away from the fight. She made it to a side room before she was stopped.

“Feyre! What the hell are you doing here?”

It was a Spring Court soldier. He took in the scene before him, a bloodied Feyre dragging the dying enemy away from the battle.

“What are you doing with him?”

The soldier clicked the safety off his gun and aimed it at Rhys’ unconscious body. A scream tore through Feyre.

“NO!”

Feyre dropped Rhys and launched herself at the soldier. He did not move, frozen by the turn of events. She knocked him down and brought her knife from her belt and down onto the soldier’s chest. There was a small sound behind them.

“Feyre, don’t.”

The knife hovered above the soldier, seconds away from ending his life. She turned to see Rhys attempt to raise his head. The knife clattered to the floor. She rushed over, her hands ghosting over his body.

“Oh my god! Rhys, what can we do? They found us. They found us!” Feyre was sobbing as she reached the final sentence. Behind her, the soldier ran. Rhys lifted a trembling hand to her cheek.

“I know, Feyre. I know.”

It had all happened so quickly. They had met at the 2nd rendezvous point. Rhys had requested the meeting on their forbidden phones. _He had something to tell her_ , he had said, _something important_. She had rushed over, making sure she wasn’t followed. She entered the abandoned warehouse and had hurtled to the black-clad man that stood in the centre.

“Rhys, is something wrong? Is someone hurt?”

He chuckled before pulling her into a hug. 

“Calm down. No one is hurt.”

Feyre let out a sigh.

Death was a constant companion in their life. They had been born into rival gangs and had met when they had been sent to scout the same party. Instead of killing each other on sight, which was suggested and encouraged, they had taken a moment to introduce themselves. Thus begun the covert operation to escape the violent life they lived. Rhys had introduced Feyre to his inner circle and they had started the plan to escape the country and begin new lives. It required funds (quietly siphoned from each gang), vehicles (also stolen) and complete secrecy. But apparently, the latter had been thoroughly compromised.

Rhys and Feyre had been updating each other on certain parts of their mission when an armed team from each gang had stormed the building. A battle had begun straight away, bodies already piling high. They had attempted to run, but Rhys had been shot in the stomach by a Spring Court general with golden hair.

Rhys lay in her arms, crimson blood leaking from his body.

“Feyre,” he said, his hand on her cheek. “I needed to tell you something.”

Feyre lowered her head, sobbing through clenched teeth and trying desperately to staunch the blood. “You are not going to die on me. I won’t allow it.”

“I love you, Feyre. I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. I will love you until my soul has faded. My heart belongs to you. I wanted to tell you before, I really did. But it didn’t seem right. I was going to wait until we were on the plane to our new life. We were going to have that life together. We would find your sisters and we would settle down. We could have a family.

“I uncovered information that Tamlin was coming to take you. Force you to marry him. I came to warn you, to help you escape. Because I love you, Feyre. I just want you to be happy.”

Rhys hand fell away from her face and brought it to his stomach, where he was bleeding out quickly. 

“Go, Feyre. Escape. Live.”

“No! I refuse to leave you!” 

Two soldiers stormed into the side room where they resided. Feyre picked up the Spring Court soldier’s discarded gun and fired off two shots. Two more bodies fell to the floor. 

Feyre grabbed Rhys’s radio and opened a channel.

“Shadowsinger, we are at rendezvous point 2! Rhys is down and forces have stormed the building. We are in the side storage room. We need extraction ASAP!”

Silence filled the room as they waited for a reply.

“Copy that, cursebreaker. We are on our way. Hold tight.”

Relief cascaded through Feyre as if she had been hit by lightning.

She returned to Rhys. 

“Hold on, you prick. You are not dying! Help is on its way.”

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. 

“I love you too you idiot. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

A shout came from the main warehouse and boots thundered towards them.

“Hold on Rhys. Help is coming.”

Whose misadventur’d piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents’ strife.

The door broke down and someone entered. Their golden hair was matted with blood and their Spring Court emblem shone in the dying light.

“Kill the traitor.”

A gunshot echoed throughout the building.

_The fearful passage of their death-mark’d love,_  
And the continuance of their parents’ rage,  
Which, but their children’s end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours’ traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
